The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Geum plant given the name ‘Fire Storm’. Geum is in the family Rosaceae. The new cultivar is a whole plant mutation found in a cultivated area, more specifically, a greenhouse in Canby, Oreg.
Compared to Geum ‘Fireball’ (unpatented), the new cultivar is much more compact. Both are sterile and do not produce seeds.
Compared to Geum ‘Totally Tangerine’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 22,041), the new cultivar has double flowers rather than single.